


【盾铁/授翻】Captivated

by Summerasd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerasd/pseuds/Summerasd
Summary: 当Tony遭受了致命的创伤，Steve将他带去了一个世界。在这个世界中，任何创伤都可以通过魔法治愈。但这看似美好的结局在他们受到奴役者的攻击之后一夜之间变成了一场噩梦，Tony被他们带走了。几个月的分别之后，他们终于重聚，但是拯救Tony的任务才刚刚开始。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captivated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841889) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 

> 这篇其实是Spellbound的续作，但是你并不需要先将前作看完，这个故事是独立存在的。  
请留意这个故事中的一些警告。这些内容虽然在后续章节才会出现，但是它的确会出现的，而且并不美好。  
非常感谢Kiyaar和Sukura Tsukikage的反馈，他们让我一直保持坦率。

“等等，你还没听到最棒的那部分呢，你一定会喜欢这个的。准备好了吗？它将会是紫色的。”

Steve差点被热狗噎到，“紫色？”

Tony得意地笑了，“Yep,而且你可以在几里之外看到它。”

“我正在想象这幅画面。”Steve淡淡地说，“告诉我它为什么一定是紫色的？”

“因为”，Tony非常耐心地说，“你看到过他那身衣服吗？那很明显是我们小弓箭手最喜欢的颜色，而且也因为那样会显得我有点混蛋。你知道，我可以向你保证，为你建造一个超酷的天空脚踏车，但是如果你没有充分考虑并提出自己的配色方案，那它最终呈现紫色就不是我的错了。”

“这当然不是你的错。”Steve这样说着，无法停止微笑。他把他的第二个热狗递给Tony，“来点儿吗？”

Tony做了个鬼脸并摇了摇头，“你在拿这个跟我开玩笑吗？你知道这里面都有什么吗？你肯定不想知道的，相信我。”

“那这是你的损失。”Steve说道，然后开始狼吞虎咽他的第二个热狗。其实他早些时候已经吃过午饭了，不过那是三个小时之前，他现在又饿了。

他们静静地站在街角，Steve正在解决手里的食物，而Tony则观察着那些匆匆走过的行人。托墨镜和即使在异常炎热的秋日里依旧保持清爽线条的深色西装的福，基本没有多少人会看Tony第二眼。相比之下，看向Steve的人会更多一点。他们皱着眉头，看起来在试图回想在哪里见过他，但没有人把那位高贵的美国队长和这个穿着马球衫吃热狗的家伙联系起来。

Steve对这种隐藏身份的行为很开心。他喜欢纽约，喜欢外出上街，只是步行或者乘坐地铁，没有目的地的那种，直到他到了什么地方然后突然决定把这里当做他今天的目的地。更重要的是，当Tony与他一起出来，而他不得不和他的爱人分享他的那些神秘旅程时，他会更加热爱这一切。

当他想到这一点时，它仍然让他感到惊讶，就像他再一次迈出了那决定性的一步。六个月之前他甚至都不知道Tony Stark是谁。不过，六个月之前他也同样没听说过洛基、齐塔瑞人和复仇者。

当复仇者们第一次集结，很多事都在这糟糕的一天中发生了改变。他的整个世界观变了，强迫他接受这个世界中存在的一些东西，比如来自其他国度的半神和能够变成绿色大怪物的人。

但这一切也给他带来了另一种经历，一个更加私人的经历，去揭开关于TonyStark的真相。在一个叫Ernor的遥远星球上，他和Tony经历了人生中很糟糕的四天，他们在充满危险的森林中为生存而战。在这个星球上，魔法代替科学成为世界运行的法则。当时复仇者们来到这个世界是为了帮助这里的人对抗灭霸即将发动的攻击。由于联盟刚刚成立，Steve和Tony在此期间总是无休止的争吵，而这个星球的女治者并不允许这种事情发生。为了将他们拴在一起并教会他们如何合作，女统治者在他们身上下了咒语，夺去了Steve的听力和说话的能力，而Tony的视力被夺走。

事到如今，这件事情已经过去了四个月，Steve还是会梦到他们穿越森林的那些可怕的经历。多数时候，他都会梦到森林里那些以黑魔法能量为食的野兽。那些差点杀死他和Tony的野兽，只有在你相信它们已经死去时它们才会真的死亡，否则它们只会一次又一次站起来，在魔法的影响下恢复活力并时刻准备好将你的头扯下来。

现在，就像他每次噩梦初醒时都会做的那样，他发现自己正在将一只手伸向Tony。他需要通过肢体接触让自己安心，在丛林中的那四天，触碰是他们所拥有的唯一的交流方式，也是他们团结一致活下去的唯一办法。

他现在也在这么做，摸了摸Tony的上臂，然后让他的手顺着西装外套的袖子滑下去，直到他的手指碰到了Tony的。片刻之后，他们的手扣在了一起。

Tony转向他，墨镜之后的脸看不清表情，但是他的嘴角露出了微笑。

作为回应，Steve也笑了。

他们同时靠近对方。站在纽约的人行道上，沐浴在秋日的阳光下，这只是一个转瞬即逝的吻，但这让Steve的内心产生了一点奇怪的感觉，敦促他张开双臂向全世界喊出他的幸福。他之前从来不知道自己还能感受到这种感觉，也从来不知道爱能够在他身上施加这种力量。

“你如果把芥末弄到我衣服上的话…”，Tony假装生气的说。

Steve哈哈大笑起来。豪不费力地，有关森林的记忆再一次被他驱逐到记忆的黑暗角落。他又看到了阳光明媚的一天，汽车和窗户上都反射着银色的太阳光。他把热狗的包装纸揉成团，然后投到了最近的垃圾桶里。“Come on,”他说道。

“我们要去哪儿？”Tony说。“我要提醒你一下，是你为了换换环境，到办公室把我从那些实际工作中拉出来的。并不是说我在抱怨，因为天知道任何借口都可以，但是，我还是觉得应该让你向Pepper解释我的突然失踪。”

“我会跟她解释的，”Steve说。“不用担心。”

“我的话听起来像很担心的样子吗？”Tony笑着说。

Steve再也没有机会回答这个问题了，因为在他们头顶的正上方，有东西爆炸了。

他吓了一跳，抬起头来。起初，他只能看到一个巨大的火球和一大团的烟雾。当他凝视时，火球从他们头顶高耸的摩天大楼中飞出，进入街道上空，像烟火一样爆炸。

在他们周围，是尖叫和奔跑的人群。

“Steve！”Tony的身体撞到了Steve身上，双臂环住他的胸膛。“趴下！”

一般情况下，他是不会如此轻易被击倒的，但是这次他真的毫无防备。他失去平衡，跌倒的过程好像变得很漫长，他最终倒在地上，然后他清晰地看见建筑物的残骸从头顶摩天大楼被炸毁的裂缝之中倾泻而下。

他的后背重重砸在地上，撞击夺走了呼吸，他发出哼声。紧接着，他看到Tony在他上面，墨镜已经不见了，脸色因恐惧而变得惨白。

Steve预见到了将会发生的事，但是他无能为力。他动不了，甚至连找回呼吸发出警告也做不到。  
那些石料就这么直接砸到了他们上面，而后在一阵可怕的响声中裂开。

Tony没有发出声音。他的整个身体抽搐了一下，而后就静止了。他向下凝视着Steve，大大的眼睛里充满了恐惧，在这一刻，Steve明白Tony已经意识到了什么。他知道了，在任何人正式告诉他发生了什么之前，他就已经知道了。他眨了眨眼睛，眼神因疼痛和逐渐模糊的意识而变得呆滞。而后他靠在了Steve的胸口，不动了。

警报声回响，在他们上方，一个红蓝色物体飞过而后消失在了燃烧的大楼之中。几秒之后，Steve听到了打斗和破坏声。

一切听在耳朵里，但他只能躺在这里，做不了任何事。

其实，他并没有被困住。他本来是可以动的。那块倾倒在他们身上的经过装饰的石头现在已经倒在了街上，而且Tony压在他身上的重量根本就不算什么。他本可以加入战斗，帮助警察抓住那些造成这次破坏的坏蛋。

但是他不敢动。

躺在这里，上方的激烈交战他一览无余。他看到一个人飞出了摩天大楼。那人坐在滑翔机上，即使在这个距离上，他也能透过天空中滚滚浓烟看到这个人脸上带着绿色的面具。飞行器在半空中盘旋了一会儿，然后就飞走了，而蜘蛛侠正在追赶。

警报声更响了，而平民们开始从他们情急之下寻找到的庇护所中出来。一些受伤的人在不停的叫喊着，乞求帮助。而Tony趴在Steve胸前，开始渐渐恢复知觉。

这消耗了一些时间。他的眼皮轻颤着，一只手在Steve的胸口抽动。当他最终醒过来时，伴随着急促的吸气，他突然肌肉紧绷并痛苦地哭喊出来。

躺在地上，Tony的头抵在他前胸，在这个角度下，Steve看不太清。于是他抬起头，伸长脖子，拼命想看看发生了什么事。

他看到的可并不让人鼓舞。Tony的双眼紧闭着，在他晒黑的皮肤下脸色惨白。他急促地喘息着；每次呼气，都能听到他发出微弱的声音，这声音充满了痛苦和恐惧。“Tony？”

“Steve。”Tony的手在他的衬衫上胡乱地摸索着。“Steve。我不能……ah God。我感觉不到我的腿了。”

Steve的心脏因恐惧而收缩。“Oh my God.”

“No,”Tony喘息着。“No. God.”他胡乱摆动着自己的手，向下够，他抓住了自己的腿。这突然的动作几乎让他从Steve胸口滚下来。

Steve不再那么小心翼翼了。他好些年都没有参与战争了，但他仍然记得那些战地医学，他知道现在不能让Tony再动了。没有任何犹豫，他用两只手臂环住了Tony——向上搂住了Tony的肩膀，而不是后背——让他平静下来。“别，”Steve快速说道，“别动。”

“不！”Tony喘息着。“我必须……啊！”他再一次哭喊出声。

“别动，”Steve疯狂地说。“会没事的，你一定会没事的，但是你现在不能动Tony，好吗？就这么安静待着。求你。”

Tony似乎没听见Steve的话。他无意识地挣扎着，企图摆脱Steve的控制。而这种试图挣脱的行为，只不过是一种绝望的扭动罢了。“放开我，”他恳求着，“我必须得……求你了。啊，天哪。”他扬起他的头，而Steve现在可以清楚地看到Tony脸上痛苦的表情。“为什么……我感觉不到我的腿了。为什么我觉得那么痛？Steve。Oh God, 放开我，放开我，放开我。”

“我不能，”Steve痛苦地说道。也许现在还不是太晚，也许这种麻木只是冲击造成的，一会儿就会恢复。但是如果再这么乱动下去，就不知道Tony会对自己造成什么伤害了。

也许到那时候就会变成永久性的损伤。

人群在他们周围大喊着，Steve向周围看去，努力引起周围人的注意。“救命啊，我们这里需要帮助！”

“Steve。”Tony的挣扎减弱了，但还没有完全停止。“Steve，求你了。”

“我在这。”他喘息着，“会没事的。I've got you. 你一定会好起来的。”

街道上的景象仍然一片混乱，但一切正在慢慢恢复秩序。Steve躺在这里，一个肩膀宽阔的男人跑了过来。“Hey,”他说道，单膝跪在地上。“纽约警局已经下班了，或者说是我想下班了。你受伤了吗？”  
“我没有，”Steve说道。其实他不是很确定，但是除了他肋骨上那摆脱不掉的疼痛之外其他地方并没什么感觉，所以他有信心自己没事。“但是我朋友受伤了。”

“没问题，”警察说道，“I got ya.”他把手伸向Tony的肩膀。

Steve迅速抬起一只手阻止了警察的动作。“不，”他说道。向下看了一眼，他知道Tony又失去知觉了。“不要。不要移动他。”

“你不能移动他，”Steve又一次说道，“他的背部受到了损伤。”

****

医院现在简直就像个菜市场，一侧是那些媒体，一侧是关心的朋友和祝福者，而复仇者们站在中间。

幸运的是，似乎没有人希望Steve扮演指挥官。相反，他感激地看着Natasha接管了这一工作。

在这漫长糟糕的一天，她几乎跑遍了每一个地方。她接待了刚刚来到医院的Pepper Potts和Rhodes上校，而这两者相隔还不到半个小时。她还跟福瑞局长及神盾局进行了交涉。她接听电话，引导来访者到单独的候诊室，除此之外，她还一直和医院的工作人员保持联系。

Steve坐在远离所有人的地方，双手紧握到疼痛。他羡慕Natasha那种可以为了忘记痛苦而在行动中忘记自我的能力。他过去也是这么做的，事实上他还这样做过不少次。但是他今天真的做不到这些，当他能做的就只是保持呼吸时，他又如何将自己投入到工作中去呢？

“你还好吗？”Clint坐在Steve旁边问道。

这个问题没有一个明确的答案。如果指他的身体状况，他很好，除了肋骨偶尔传来的刺痛之外。他的痛苦其实是因为其他原因，而这个原因是他永远不希望向别人解释的。

所以他没有回答。

“你知道的，Tony他是个战士，”Clint说，“他一定会没事的，你必须相信这点。”

Steve没有抬头看他。“他知道了，”他说。他说话的声音很低，并不想让其他人听见。“我从他的眼神里看到了，当那一切发生时他就已经什么都知道了。”

Clint发出了一声痛苦的声音。“兄弟，你不要再想这些事了，你再想下去会疯的。”他停顿了一下，“听听过来人的话。”

“我们可都是过来人，”Natasha走过来说。Steve皱了皱眉，他还不知道她能听见他们的对话。“Cap,看着我。”

他不情愿地抬起头。他没法真正解释为什么他不愿意让她安慰自己。可能是因为他看到了她在其他方面是多么高效。他的一部分不想得到安慰，而那部分更清楚这其中的原因。

他应该感到痛苦，这是他的错。如果他没有到Stark工业把Tony从工作中拉出来的话，他们根本就不会在那条街上。

Natasha向下注视着他，她的眼神柔和充满同情。“发生这些事不是你的错，”她说。“没有什么是你当时本应该做的。你已经做了你能做的所有事了。”

“是吗？”Steve轻声地问道。

“是的。”Natasha坚定地说。“Clint是对的，你不要再折磨自己了，也别再沉溺其中。这不会对别人有任何好处，当然也帮不了Tony。”

“可是我不知道我现在还能做什么，”Steve承认道，“我现在能做的就只是……坐在这。”

“不，”Natasha说，“你可以去找Rhodes说说话。从他刚到这里时他就一直想找你单独聊五分钟，但我阻止了他。”她看着他若有所思。“也许我当时不应该这么做。”

这不是命令，但Steve采纳了建议。他非常清楚这是让他离开位子去做点儿什么的唯一方法。终于有了点儿事做，他吃惊地感觉到自己好多了，即使这件事再平常不过。“他在哪？”

“三楼的候诊室，”Natasha说。“剩下的所有人也都在那儿。”

Steve花了一点儿时间理解Natasha的话。他眨了眨眼，“剩下的所有人？”

她笑了。“你可能忘了，”她说，“但是Tony有很多朋友。”

“不，他没有。”Steve立马说道。

她的笑容减弱了。“的确如此。”

他突然明白为什么她要把其他人送到三楼，让他们远离这些事。他并不认为像Rhodes上校和Pepper这样的人该被驱逐，但是他不打算质疑Natasha的做法。尤其是当她为Tony做了这一切，以她唯一能做的方式保护他时。医院的每一个人都在迫切等待着消息，但是将复仇者单独分开，可以避免那些疯狂的提问和谣言，同时也可以保留一些尊严。

他真应该为了这些抱她一下的。

他站了起来。“好吧，”他说。“我这就去，但是如果你听到什么消息……”

“会有人去找你的。” Natasha向他保证。

“谢谢你。”Steve说。他向门口走去，然后停下了。“额……”

“电梯就在走廊里，”Natasha说，“出电梯后左转，候诊室经过几扇门就到了。”

“谢谢。”他再一次说道，然后离开了。

****

三楼的候诊室几乎满了。Steve站在门口，趁着人们还没有看见他，他环视了一下人群，然后他的心脏在胸腔里紧缩了一下。

Pepper Potts坐在屋子的中央，虽然时间已经很晚了，但她仍旧穿着那套干净整齐的西装。她在打电话，一只手里攥着纸巾。在她左侧，Happy Hogan盯着一切敢靠他们太近的人，他眯着眼睛，好像光靠自己的凝视力就能让那些人保持距离。

Reed Richards，他的妻子Sue，还有一个Steve依稀记得叫Hank的人正在小声交谈。有一个深色短发的穿着漂亮裙子的女士也在打电话，她语速飞快，同时空闲的那只手不停地打着手势。一位梳着马尾辫夹克上别着NASA徽章的金发女士正在翻动着一本杂志，Steve认出她是宇航局与Stark工业的联络人。两名神盾局特工尴尬地站在一个角落，试图与米色的墙壁融为一体，但没有成功。另一个角落站着一群穿着工作服的男女；他们其中一个仍带着印有SI标志的徽章。

在靠近门口的一张不怎么舒服的椅子上，Jim Rhodes上校坐得笔直，正在盯着Steve。

Steve清了清嗓子。

每个人都立刻抬起头来。“我一会儿再打给你。”Pepper快速地说，然后放下了手机。

突然意识到他们都在期望什么，Steve说，“我到这儿来不是要……我没有任何消息。”

人们脸都拉下来了。那个打电话的女士看起来很忧虑，Steve记得她的名字叫Jan或者Joan。Pepper颤抖着叹了口气。

Steve看向Rhodes。“你想见我？”

Rhodes站了起来。“是的，”他说。他走上前来，手搭上了Steve的肩膀，把他带到了走廊。

他们几乎往回走到了电梯那里。然后Rhodes说道：“我想知道都发生了什么。他为什么没在战甲里？”

Steve眨了眨眼，“他为什么要在战甲里？”

给了他一个相当吃惊地表情。“因为那些坏蛋还有爆炸。Tony可能是有点儿鲁莽，但是即使是他也不会在……”当他渐渐明白过来，他的声音减弱了。“Shit. 那不是你们要对付的反派，对吗？”

Steve摇了摇头。“我们不是作为复仇者去的那里。”他感觉从他兴高采烈递给Tony那个热狗到现在已经过去了好几天，而不是这仅仅的几个小时。“我们当时只是在……走路。”

“错误时间错误地点，” Rhodes叹了口气。“好吧，我明白了。”他垂下了视线，显然他现在很难受。“听着，我，呃……这可能与我无关，但是你应该知道……Tony真的很爱你，兄弟。”

Steve的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他想到了床上那些懒散的早晨，还有Tony为他保留的那种杀手般的微笑。他记得那些棒球比赛和他把Tony按在他私人包厢玻璃上的方式，以及在运动场里的每个人面前亲吻他。他也记得那些粘在皮肤上的鲜艳的金红色颜料，Tony在笔刷的逗弄下，因忍笑不得而眯起的眼睛。还有当他们一起躺在床上，Tony用那些看不见的字母在他的背上拼出情话时的阵阵暖意。“我知道的。”

“不。”Rhodes说。他现在看着Steve的眼睛说话了。“你不知道，因为你认识Tony才，多长时间来着，一年？甚至连一年都不到。我已经和他认识二十年了，让我告诉你，我之前从来没见过他对待别人用过这种方式，对你的这种方式。”

那些美好时光的记忆被粉碎了，突然消失，就好像它们从来没有存在过。Steve说不出话来，就只是点了点头。

“还有这件事，如果他们说的都是真的……”Rhodes的眼睛闪着泪光。“这会杀了他的。我简直难以想象这一切。所以我要对你说的是，你最好在他身边。你最好做他认为的那个人。”

“我会的。”Steve安静地说。他并不责怪Rhodes说这些，如果站在别人的角度，他也会说同样的话。但是没关系，不管接下来发生什么，他都打算待在Tony身边。

“很好，”Rhodes说。“因为我不喜欢为了什么事而不得不打一个美国偶像。”他的表情轻松得足以让Steve确信他多半是在开玩笑。

那之后真的没什么好说的。他们面面相觑了一会儿，点了点头，然后Rhodes转身离开，回到候诊室。

过了一些时间，Steve走到电梯前，按了上行键。电梯很快到达，并载着他回到ICU病房所在的楼层。

靠在电梯墙上，Steve慢慢呼出一口气。他不知道Tony就此事和Jim Rhodes或其他人讨论过他们的关系。不知怎的，他甚至没有想到，他们经历的那些事可能成为别人谈论的话题。

当然，很明显复联的成员们已经知道他们之间发生了什么，即使在他们离开Ernor并远离那些魔法之前。他怀疑有人在他们一起睡觉的时候走了进来，尽管他从来没有鼓起勇气去问。

不过这已经不重要了。他团队的其他成员已经接受了他和Tony的关系，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下——当然如果有，也是在私下里，他根本看不见。虽然其他超英团体似乎知道了他们之间的那些事，但是公众仍对此一无所知。有些事情还是成为秘密比较好，尤其他们还是这种受人关注的公众人物。这些事无非是告诉一个恶棍，抓住美国队长的最好办法就是绑架钢铁侠，然后一切就再也回不去了。

电梯门开了，他离开电梯来到走廊。这里空荡荡的，除了远在走廊另一头的护士和一个站在他不远处的年轻人之外没有其他人。那个年轻人低着头，假装对那些丑陋的绿色瓷砖感兴趣。

Steve不安地瞥了他一眼；他不喜欢陌生人在这里闲逛。他向候诊室走去，打算问问Natasha知不知道这个人是谁。但是还没等他走几步，那个男孩儿就叫住了他，“队长？Rogers队长？”

他停下脚步，叹了口气，而后转过身。“有什么事吗？”

这孩子有一头凌乱的棕发，穿着一件褪色的T恤。他看起来很难受，肩膀在耳朵周围耸起。“我很抱歉……我只想知道……他怎么样？有什么消息吗？”

Steve看着他，对一个完全陌生的人问一些如此私人的问题感到莫名其妙的愤怒。他想知道为什么Natasha还没有把这孩子赶出去。“没有，”他冷冷地说。“不管你是谁，你都不应该在这里。”

这个年轻人——他真的非常年轻——看起来受到了打击，他点了点头。“是的。好的。我很抱歉。”他犹豫着，费力地吞咽了一下。“我真的很抱歉。”

他说这些话的样子让Steve顿了一下。但他还没来得及开口，那孩子就转过身，匆匆离开了。

Steve叹了口气，回到了复仇者们等待的房间。

****

医生出来见他们已经是几个小时之后了。

当那个女人走近时，史蒂夫站了起来。虽然他没有看他们，但他模糊地感觉到其他复仇者占据了离他很近的位置；Bruce在他左边，Thor在他右边，Clint和Natasha在他前面散开。他所有的注意力都集中在那个女人身上，而她终于带来了他们等了很久的消息。

医生看起来很累。她还穿着手术服，口罩摘下来垂在胸口。“Stark先生现在已经离开手术室了，”她说。“我们能够做的就是移除椎骨破碎的骨头，清理脊柱。目前来看，我们已经尽力了。”

听起来像个好消息，但是Steve一点儿也不放心。可能是因为她那下垂的肩膀，又或者是因为她的视线总是在他们之间游移，从不在某个人脸上停留太长时间。

“对于脊髓损伤，我们是不希望过早做出预判的，”医生说道，“因为在我们可以自信的谈论未来之前，会受到很多因素的影响，而这其中有不少会随着时间产生变化。”

医生做了一个深呼吸。“然而，这次留给不确定性的空间很小。我很抱歉，Stark先生再也站不起来了，他将终身瘫痪。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章医学信息一部分为真实信息，还有一部分是我为了推动剧情杜撰的。

“我知道一下子就让你们想到所有事有点儿太难了，”Baksha 医生说。她站了起来，“你们需要多少时间都可以。如果你们还有其他疑问，或者需要我做什么，告诉护士就行了，她们会传达给我。”她充满同情地笑了笑，离开了办公室。

他们就这么安静地坐了很长时间。Steve想不到要说什么，他现在大脑一片空白。

“我还是没法相信发生的这一切，”Pepper轻声地说。

Steve只是点了点头。

“这似乎都不是真的。”Pepper继续说道。

Steve低下头盯着手里的小册子。医生说的那些话已经记不清了，但是册子上有相同的内容，耐心等待着他准备好的时候去阅读。册子上记录了有关轮椅和坡道、膀胱和肠道功能、物理治疗、性功能和一种被称为自主反射障碍综合征的可怕疾病的信息。所有这些现在都变成了Tony生活的一部分——当然也包括和他最亲近的人。

至少还有三个月Tony才能出院回家，但Steve已经开始提前计划了。所有人都同意让Tony先回到大厦，但为了以防万一，Pepper决定将马里布的房子也准备好。Pepper说，在哪里恢复身体是Tony的选择，而这得到了众人的一致同意。

Jim Rhodes是第一个提出——试探性地——Tony仍然可以做钢铁侠的人。Steve对自己没有说出这点感到内疚，所以他提出完全赞成这种期望。他也由衷相信这点。Tony必须对自己的战甲做一些大的调整，但这正是他的拿手好戏，他没理由做不到。

不过那一天还早着呢，他还可以不用考虑钢铁侠、复仇者或是Stark工业的事。尤其是现在，Tony还躺在医院里，因为极度的疼痛，大部分时间不得不通过药物麻醉度过。虽然现在医生已经两次向他解释他的病情，但是甚至没有人确定他是否已经清醒到足以理解他们的话。

Steve本可以告诉他们不用去浪费口舌的。Tony知道的。当那些巨石砸在他身上，折断他的背部并压伤他的脊髓时就知道了。Steve在他的眼神里看到了，而这一幕再也不会被他忘掉。

他强迫自己看向Pepper并打破了沉默。“你有什么问题想问她吗？”

Pepper摇了摇她的脑袋。这些天，她一直在处理媒体那些接二连三的提问，而压力在不断显现。“我没法……我现在没法思考这个。”她指了指自己手里的那一堆小册子。

“我知道，”Steve说。“不过我需要先把这些看完。”

她颤抖地叹了口气。“好。”

他们离开了Baksha医生的办公室，一起回到ICU病房。Clint和Bruce已经在那儿了，他们低声聊着天，正在设置于一侧的脆弱的托盘上打牌。

Tony睡着了。被那些监视器、管子、输液架和各种医疗设备围在中间，躺在床上的他显得非常小。他的头发长长了，没有洗过，脸上留着胡茬。一条细长的透明管子缠在他的脸上，鼻孔里插着的两个插管输送着氧气。其实他现在已经可以自己呼吸了，只不过通过那种方式并不能获得足够的氧气。

事实证明，这是安装反应堆后的一个可以预料到的后遗症，尽管这个秘密一直保守得很好。他胸口的洞太大了，肺容量的大量缺失导致Tony有着不少呼吸问题。正常情况下，这种缺失并不会造成什么影响，但经过长时间的体力消耗，他有时会出现像Steve患过的哮喘病那样类似的症状。他没有把自己的情况告诉任何人，即使是一直认为他们之间没有任何秘密的Steve也不知道。只有Pepper知道那些藏在Tony实验室的氧气瓶，而她知道完全是因为有一天Tony被她抓了个现行。当时他试图蒙混过关，告诉她这是他正在研究的某个新技术，但是Pepper认出了那些机器并因此骂了他一顿。他让Pepper发誓不会告诉别人，而Pepper也一直忠实地履行着诺言，直到这个星期，诺言到了需要打破的时候。

“情况怎么样？”Bruce轻声问道。因为药物的关系Tony并不太可能被他们吵醒，但是病房里的每个人还是选择在说话时放低声音。

Steve举起手里的一堆小册子然后耸了耸肩。

“那挺好的，嗯？”Clint说。他放下手里的卡片然后站了起来。“你可以坐我这里，反正我现在需要去喝点儿咖啡。”

“谢谢你们待在这里。”Steve说。他甚至不确定他们是什么时候开始适应这种节奏的，总是至少留一个人在病房里，确保托尼永远不会孤单，如果他醒来的话。尽管如此，他还是很感谢他们所有人，为了他们的挺身而出，为了他们对Tony的支持，尽管Tony并不知道。

“那当然了，”Clint说道，他拍了怕Bruce的肩膀。“你来吗？”

“额，好啊，”Bruce说。他将卡片收起来，整齐地放在一边。“你们想来点儿什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢，”Steves说。在他后面，Pepper摇了摇头。

Bruce跟着Clint离开了。Pepper坐在离门很近的椅子上轻轻叹了口气。

Steve走到床边。他轻抚了一下Tony的额头,“I’m here,” Steve用温柔的声音说道。他俯下身来，吻了一下手指刚刚擦过的地方。

然后他走到椅子那里坐下，开始等待。

****

“……需要你去……告知JARVIS……Locked Up……Abroad协议。授权码是……4……4……92。啊！”

“放松，”Steve安慰道，“没事的。”

Tony紧紧闭着眼睛，他的手压在Steve的手上，疼痛让他加大了力道。他呜咽了一下，然后咬住了嘴唇，尽量让自己保持安静。

Steve受不了了，看着Tony如此痛苦的样子简直就是折磨。他愿意做任何事来交换他和Tony的位置，他愿意替他忍受那些疼痛，让他摆脱那些折磨。“这样，让我……”他迅速说道，然后俯下身去够吗啡泵的开关。

“No!”Tony睁开眼睛，瞪着他。“Not…yet. 必……必须这样做。”

“好，”Steve一边说一边坐回原处。“好，就慢慢来，别勉强自己。”

Tony看了他一眼，几乎可以说是怒目而视。紧接着，他仰起头来，困难地呼吸着，忍受着新一波疼痛。这一次他没法保持安静了，呻吟声从他紧咬的下巴溢出来。

Steve既无助又沮丧，因为除了坐在那里等他什么也做不了。

距离那次事故已经六天了。Tony并没有任何好转，他仍处在极度疼痛和虚弱的状态。医生们也不知怎么解释，但是如果过一段时间还是没有什么好转的话，他们会安排第二次手术。他们今天尝试了不同的混合药物，但是以Steve目前看到的来说，新的混合药物还没有以前的那种效果好。

“密码，”Tony沙哑地说，“是49……2A。”

Steve很快把它记在腿上的记事本里。这个笔记本他最近一直随身携带，那些医生扔给了他太多的信息，他可不想忘掉任何重要的部分。“Got it.”他放下铅笔，“Locked Up Abroad?”他笑着问道。“我一直都知道你特别喜欢那个节目。”

Tony回给他一个小小的微笑，这代表他愿意回答Steve的话，如果他可以的话。

“所以我猜这是用来锁定战甲的，”Steve说。

Tony点了点头。他畏缩了一下，手再一次搭到了Steve的手上。

Steve用另一只手指着吗啡泵。“Tony.”

“不，”Tony生气地说。他摇了摇头，“我讨厌它，我不要……不行。”

“我知道，”Steve说。“但是你需要休息。这是现在让你身体恢复的最好办法。你需要——”

“不！”Tony几乎大喊出来。失望的怒火在他的眼睛里闪过，尽管他没有刮胡子，眼睛下面有深色的瘀伤状的一圈，但他看起来比来到这里后更像自己。“你不要……告诉我我需要什么。我不想要它。我厌倦了……没法思考，我也不要这样一直睡下去。”

“好，”Steve温和地说。小方面来讲，他非常高兴能看到Tony生气，因为他终于表现得有些精神了。但他更多还是担心那些压力会对Tony脆弱的身体造成影响。“我明白了。但是你没有必要痛苦地躺在这里，Tony，这是我要告诉你的。”

Steve的话没有平息Tony的怒火，反而放大了它。“走开，”Tony厉声说道。“如果你不打算……帮助我……那就离开这。找个……能做我想做的事的人。”

被这些难听的话伤到了，Steve向后退了退。他告诉自己Tony说这些话完全是因为疼痛和那些药物的影响，他并不是真的想这么说。但是被如此轻易地解雇还是让Steve感到受伤。

“No，oh no，”Tony突然喘息道，“Steve。”然后他意识到Tony看到了他脸上的表情，看到了他脸上那种难以隐藏的一闪而过的伤心。“对不起，Steve，对不起。不要离开我，求你了。Steve，不要走。我很抱歉。”

Steve的心脏在胸腔里抽痛了一下。看到Tony恐惧的样子比看到他痛苦要糟糕多了。“不不不，”他紧忙说道，“没事儿的，没事儿的。我哪儿也不去。”他捏了捏Tony的手指，然后靠了过去。

“别离开我，”Tony仍然在恳求，Steve轻轻吻住了他。

这个吻立刻阻止了Tony恐惧的喋喋不休。他那只手腕上粘着静脉输液管的右手从病床一侧伸了过来，紧紧抱住Steve的肩膀。

Steve亲吻了他的嘴唇，而后又亲了亲他氧气套管下的脸颊。“我哪儿都不去，”他再次说道，“没事儿了。”他用手拂去Tony额前的碎发。“我爱你，”他说，“我永远都不会离开你的，我保证。”

“即使是我再也没法走路了？”Tony低声说，他深色的眸子里充满了担忧。

“即使那样，”Steve说道，“我也会一直爱你。”他一次又一次亲吻着Tony。小而短的吻，甜蜜却充满爱意。“还有听我说，我们一定会找到办法的，我知道我们可以。即使这会花些年，但我们最终会找到的。”他内心也坚信这一点。他选择相信是因为他必须这样做。因为他之前从未让自己放弃过希望，而如果现在选择放弃，那可真是太糟了。他选择相信是因为跟他说话的是Tony，他才华横溢的，漂亮的Tony。他不值得在轮椅上度过余生。

他又给了Tony一个吻。“我会一直在这儿的，”他说。他感觉自己要哽咽了，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。“我永远不会离开你。不管你要去哪儿，不管你身处何处，我都不会离开你，我向你保证。”

他眨了眨眼睛，忍住眼泪，在Tony的嘴唇上压下另一个吻。“我们能扛过去，我们会的。医学已经发展到这个地步了，他们告诉我们的那些……即使他们没有找到办法，你也会找到的。我相信你会找到。”他又一次抚上Tony的额头，他的手指颤抖着。“每走一步，我都会和你在一起。”

当他意识到自己无意中说出了什么，他吓了一跳，但Tony似乎并没有注意到。也许是因为这件事才发生没多久，所以像“走步”这样的词还没有成为禁忌。不管是什么原因，他都匆匆忙忙地继续说下去，希望Tony之后不会记起他愚蠢的错误。“我们会挺过去的，Tony。我发誓，我们真的可以。”

又一个吻，Steve哭了。Tony也哭了，他现在流露的是最原始的情感，这让他没法对自己的情况逞强，尤其是当他还这么痛的时候，这是一个阳光明媚的下午，他还没有真正接受那些发生在他身上的事。Steve希望自己可以爬上床好好把Tony抱住，但这是不可能的。所以他做了他能做的，他拉着Tony的手，脸与Tony的脸相贴。

他说，我爱你，我爱你，用哽咽的低语，一遍又一遍。

****

第二天Steve被发现独自一人待候诊室里。以防有人找他又不知道他在哪儿，他坐在离门很近的椅子上，那里可以让人从走廊里看见他。他的双脚都落在地上，手肘支着膝盖，双手捂着脸。

Pepper和Jim Rhodes在Tony那里，他现在正因为大量的药物治疗而昏睡着。早些时候，Steve是跟他们在一起的。当时他们没什么事做，就只是轻声地聊天。Rhodes跟他们讲了早年他和Tony一起在MIT上学时候的一件趣事。这个故事Steve之前从来没有听过，一开始他听得很高兴，咧嘴笑着，想象着一个年轻得多的Tony Stark和Jim Rhodes在午夜的芬威公园练习跑垒，而且是在完全赤裸的情况下。

但是故事进行到一半时，它突然变得不再有趣了，他的笑容也随之消失。他意识到Tony再也做不了这种事了，他再也不能在芬威公园里或任何地方奔跑。他永远跑不起来了，永远。

这太过了。悲伤毫无征兆地击垮了他。他抱着歉匆忙离开，但在那之前，还是被Pepper看到了强忍的眼泪。从她身边经过时，她一只手搭在了他的胳膊上，然而他并没有停下脚步。他离开房间来到走廊，一路跌跌撞撞，直到他找到了这个可以让他独自流泪的地方。

他不清楚在这里坐了多久，他不久前才止住眼泪。他感到双眼肿胀发疼，这种感觉不太舒服，但他非常感激自己还能够感受到不适，这至少说明他还是人类，血清并没有夺走他曾经的一切。在那场实验之前，有很多晚上，他都要伴着眼里的这种疼痛，这种同样的深入大脑和心脏的疼痛入睡。现在，再次体验这些东西几乎可以用很好来形容了，虽然它们可能是短暂的。

但是他现在己经哭完了，他坚定地告诉自己。他刚才允许自己沉溺于眼泪里，但是他现在必须把它放在一边了。他有一生那么长的时间去为自己把Tony弄残、弄瘸——或者他们这些天说的随便什么词——的事自责。但是现在这些都不重要，重要的是他下一步要做的。

“Captain?”

他抬起头，过了一会儿，他吃惊地站了起来。“Thor.”

Thor身穿斗篷和盔甲，一只手拿着喵喵锤，站在这座质朴的医院里显得格格不入。他向Steve点了点头，而后迅速走近。Steve只来得及站稳，就被这具强壮的身躯拥抱住了。

抱着Thor就像抱着一块巨大的石头，有着相同的坚实感和不可动摇的重量。他不能撒谎，他得说这种被抱住的感觉很好。这一个星期他收到了许多充满同情的拥抱，但是Thor的拥抱第一个让他感到自己可以真正放松并放下部分负担，即使这只是暂时性的。

Thor的手臂环着他过了一会儿，然后一下子退开了。“我已经尽快赶回来了，”Thor沮丧地说。

第一天的时候Thor是在这儿的，就在他们一群人待在候诊室，焦急地等待Tony的消息的时候。然而，在那之后他一句话也没留下就离开了。Steve和其他复仇者都认为他是像之前那样返回了阿斯加德。连句再见都没说就离开了，尤其是在Tony的伤势仍然很重的情况下，这有时会困扰到Steve，但是他并没有花大部分时间去思考这件事。就像他们所有人一样，Thor做了他应该做的事，当他需要那么做的时候。只是碰巧他的大部分职责都需要他到其他世界去，而不是仅仅围绕曼哈顿。

“再次见到你感觉真不错，”Steve诚实地说。

Thor审视了一下Steve的脸。“你看起来很烦恼，”他说，“告诉我我不在的时候都发生了什么事。”

Steve点了点头，他想着要从哪里开始。

“但是在那之前，”Thor说道，然后把一只手搭在了Steve的肩膀上，“你过得怎么样，Steven？你还好吗？”

Steve不知道该怎么回答。在这漫长的一周里，他周围的每个人都用充满同情的眼神看他。但是对于一个男人，他们都觉得他能够承受住悲伤的重压。他们认为他会一直好好的，他宽阔的肩膀会为Tony提供动力。没有人知道他其实也需要找人靠一下的。没有人知道他承受的那些额外的负担，他内心背负着沉重的罪恶感，他认为Tony的病情是他造成的。

“我的朋友，”Thor伤心地说，“我能看到你并不好。”他的手在Steve的肩膀上收紧以表示同情。

这太超过了。尽管他自己并不想这样，但是Steve感觉到那些眼泪又回来了，它们顺着脸滑下，堵住了他的喉咙。

他羞愧万分，把脸埋在手里。当Thor握在肩膀上的手移动，试图把他拉进另一个拥抱时，他后退一步，拒绝了这样的安慰。

“I’m fine.”他捂着脸哭泣，“I’m sorry. I’m fine. ”他用指尖用力按压自己的双眼，这很痛，但是疼痛可以让他再次控制住自己。他收住眼泪并抬起头，“I’m sorry, ”他再次说道，用手擦了一下自己的眼睛  
“你不需要道歉，”Thor严肃地说，“悲伤是人之常情。”

他点了点头然后擦掉了剩下的眼泪。他指了指离他最近的椅子，“你应该坐下。”

Thor坐下了，Steve坐在了他旁边。他深吸了一口气，下面该轮到他向Thor说出那些今早从医生口里说出的令所有人失去希望的消息了。

“他们仍然没有找到他这么痛苦的原因，”他说。“他们正在讨论进行下一次手术，但是他们已经确认了我们所担心的事。他的脊椎损伤得太严重了，他们称之为完全损伤。他会终生瘫痪，无法行走。”他咬了咬下唇，“他们现在能做的就是给他使用镇静剂并进行疼痛管理。在这一切得到控制之前，他们甚至不能开始谈论物理治疗或其他任何形式的康复手段。”

他看着Thor，而Thor看向他的眼神太过充满同情，以至于他又想哭了。“早些时候我是在病房里的，他看着我，连我都认不出来，他们给他使用了太多镇静剂。”他摇了摇头，无法继续说下去。

“这跟我在事故发生那天听到的消息是一样的，”Thor说，“我还希望自己回来能听到一些新的。”

“我倒是希望能给你点儿新消息，”Steve说。他努力让自己微笑，但他很确定他失败了。

Thor点了点头。“不过，这结果并不意外。甚至在我离开之前，就有人告诉我那些诊断结果很可能不会改变。这也是为什么我要返回阿斯加德，那可以让我和我父亲还有Heimdall谈谈。”

Steve努力将这两件事联系起来：Thor早就知道Tony恢复不了，然后他因此返回了阿斯加德。但是他想不明白。“为什么？”

“在阿斯加德，这种伤害不会是永久的，”Thor说。“我们在康复治疗方面有很多成就，你们一般将它们称之为魔法。我回去求我父亲允许我带着Tony Stark回到阿斯加德，那样他就有可能被治愈了。”

Steve的心脏在胸口剧烈跳动着。阿斯加德——他之前从未想到过这个办法。他简直要因为这突然升起的希望而喘不过气来了。“他说了什么。”

“众神之父之心不会给予人类仁慈，”Thor有些勉强地承认了。之后他就没有看Steve，可能是对自己在父亲这件事上的失败感到羞愧。“虽然我恳求他，但他不会被说服的。对不起，Steven。”

“没关系，”他麻木地说。尽管它们迅速升起，但他的希望破灭了，在他周围灰飞烟灭。他不知道Thor为什么要告诉他这个，为什么要这样伤害他？为什么给他如此短暂的希望，却又夺走了它？“我知道你尽力了。”

“不，”Thor沉重地说，“我没有，至少一开始没有。我得惭愧地承认，我没有好好听父亲讲话，我大发脾气来着。不过之后我想起来，虽然众神之父很强大，但他不是唯一一个在阿斯加德拥有权力的人。”Thor看着他，然后笑了。

“我很高兴地告诉你，”Thor说，“我的朋友Heimdall已经同意为我们开启到Ernor的路了。”

Steve只是盯着他，他完全震惊了。 

很明显，Thor从他的震惊中获得了快乐，因为他回答时一直在咧着嘴笑。“是的，”他说，“这真是莫大的荣幸。Heimdall并不经常改变他要切断一个世界的决定。但我和他谈了很长时间，让他深刻认识到了形式的严峻，他已经同意让我们通过。他随时准备好迎接我们。只要一句话，我们就可以带Tony去疗伤。”

Steve坐不住了，他站了起来，因为震惊摇晃了一下。“你想让我们回到那个让我和Tony几乎丧命的星球？”

“这个魔法世界和我所知的其他任何一个都不一样，”Thor说，“他们使用那些我以前从未见过的治疗法术，甚至是在阿斯加德也从没见过。”

“而且他们也有那些可以让我又聋又哑的咒语！”Steve不耐烦地说道，“他们让Tony变瞎了！我们为什么要回到那里？”

“是的，他们的确做了那些事，”Thor说，“现在让他们为你们施展魔法吧。我看着他们把你们俩从死亡中拯救出来，恢复你们的生命和活力，就好像你们的伤口从来没存在过一样。我还记得在我们离开之前，你让女族长和她所有的子民都感受到了羞愧。她见到我们不会高兴，但她会帮我们的。尽管她让你和Tony遭受了那些，复仇者还是帮她拯救了她的世界。为了这个，她现在也会帮助我们。”

Steve对此没有回答。Thor的话让这变得听起来很简单。它真的会行得通吗？会吗？

在他内心深处，希望几乎违背了他的意愿，再次闪现。

这当然是可能的。生活在那个被称为Eronr的星球上的人绝对拥有不可思议的魔法。那些咒语用在Steve身上两次。他现在还好好的站在这里就已经充分证明了他们的力量。当他们把在森林中受尽苦难的他带回城堡时，他已经快因为那些可怕的伤口流血致死了。然而现在没有留下伤痕，甚至连最轻微的伤疤也没留下。

他同意Thor说的，Ernor的女族长别无选择，只能命令她的圣贤们进行治疗。她当时对Steve指责她的方式感到了不满，她大为恼怒不只是因为她统领整个星球而无可非议，更是因为她自己完全没有意识到她做错了什么。不过更重要的是，她对Thor宣布阿斯加德和九大国度将与Ernor断绝联系感到非常愤怒。一旦她知道Heimdall重新打开了通路，她可能会做任何事情来保持他们的好感。

包括治愈Tony。

“Thor……”他不知道说什么。“Oh my God.”

Thor慢慢站了起来，很明显他不知道要作何反应。

这就像沐浴在白光里。他几乎无法相信自己没有在像太阳本身那样散发出纯粹的希望和快乐，带着情感的力量闪耀着。“就是这样，”他喘息着，“你做到了，你刚刚拯救了他。”

“我当然同意，”Steve说。他感到自己脸上绽开的微笑。在经历了这一周的地狱之后，再次微笑几乎让他感到陌生。

“那么这就是我们之后要做的，”Thor说。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在宽敞的公共起居室会和了，在那里他们会为了任何比战争委员会稍微不正式的事情聚在一起。参加会面的只有复仇者；Pepper和Rhodes目前还在陪着Tony。

这是Steve第一次自愿离开医院这么长时间，比他之前返回大厦洗澡换衣服的时间还要长。虽然才过去一个星期，但和大家聚在这里还是让他感到很奇怪，就好像上一年的那些生活常规都被抹去了，取而代之的是刚过去的这七天。

在经历了过去一周的痛苦和不确定之后，有了一个计划感觉非常好。他感到精力充沛、自信、强壮。他又变得像他自己了，仿佛那个漫无目的在医院走廊里游荡的Steve Rogers只是他本人的一个苍白的幻影。

“我当时就想告诉你们所有人的，”他说，“Thor有个计划可以帮助Tony，我已经同意了。我们要推进这个计划。”

Clint和Natasha正分享着一个沙发；Bruce坐在他们左侧的扶手椅上。他们三个人在Steve说有个计划的时候都坐得笔直。他们一开始不知道为什么要召集他们开这个会，听了Steve话，他们的态度瞬间从好奇变成了充满希望。

他看着他们，希望自己知道如何感谢他们在这个糟糕的星期里对他的支持。为了他和托尼，他们一直待在那儿，与媒体、神盾局、其他超级英雄进行接洽，并处理任何Steve无法处理的事。在医院这样一个本就脆弱的地方，Bruce待在私密空间里感到不自在，因此他把大部分时间都花在了实验室里，挑战着自己医学知识的极限，并努力追求更多。他曾发誓，在用尽一切可能探索出治愈Tony瘫痪的最渺茫的希望之前，他不会休息。

Clint耗费了大量时间坐在Tony的病房里，他给包括Tony在内的每个人带了书籍、平板电脑、咖啡和甜甜圈。当有一名记者想方设法潜入ICU病房并企图拍一些照片时，是Clint处理了这个情况，他“护送”这名男子离开了病房。他还悄悄安排了神盾局安保人员在医院和周边站岗，确保这种令人不快的事件不会再次发生。

这段时间Natasha奔走各处，与Fury交谈，安慰Pepper，在Steve显然为了和Tony待在一起而忽略了自己的健康时留意他的状态。她让他蜷缩在候诊室的沙发上睡上几个小时；她坚持让他吃一些Clint带来的食物；每当在走廊与他碰面时，她还会把手放在他的手臂或肩膀上安慰他，提醒他不是一个人在面对这一切。

“Thor和我已经聊过了，”他说。他指了指站在右边的Thor。“我们都同意Tony会没事的，他会好起来。”他再一次看向每一个人，想确保他们看到了他的真诚。“我知道Tony会好起来，我知道，我了解Tony。他现在需要的就是一个机会。”

“我们都清楚，”Bruce轻轻地说，“相信我，我们一直在努力寻找机会，不仅仅是我。我们有世界顶尖的医生在为此忙碌。但是Steve，科学还没发展到那种程度。”

Steve点了点头。这正是他所希望的开场方式。“这就是为什么我不打算依靠科学来解决这件事。”

Bruce和Clint交换了一个长长的眼神。“Cap？”Natasha说道，她的声音微微上扬以表示疑问和提醒。

“不……依靠科学，”Bruce静静重复道，“那你是怎么想的？”

“刨除掉科学，”Steve说，“还剩下什么？”

“难道只有我一个人认为我不想听到答案吗？”Clint沉思着自言自语。

这问题同时击中了他们三个。Bruce看起来很诧异，Clint公开表示怀疑，而Natasha噘着嘴。

“你没法——”Bruce开口了。

“我没有在谈论Thor可以做什么，”Steve说。他不得不让自己说慢一点，让自己保持冷静，尽管他的每根神经都在叫嚣着现在就把Tony带走。“或者甚至Loki可以做什么。我说的是一个以魔法为常态的星球。你们都知道它，因为你们去过那里。”

现在是Clint和Natasha交换了一个紧张的眼神。Bruce脸上呈现出非常痛苦的表情，“你是说Ernor。那个因为咒语让你变聋让Tony变瞎的星球。”

Steve点了点头。他到这里来是为了得到他们的认可，但他不得不承认，他并不真的在乎他们是否同意。不管有没有他们的祝福，他都会去做这件事。

“我不认为这是最好的例子，”Bruce说。

“他们治好了我们！”Steve说。“我当时快要死了。我的手臂撕了那么大个口子，我就要流血致死了。而Tony的腿受了伤，他就要死于感染。然后是他们治愈了我们两个。他们治好了我们！”他深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，“Well，现在他们可以再次这样做。”

“你知道他们第一次的时候这样做仅仅是出于内疚，对吧。”Clint说。

这里的确有一个小小的事实，就是即使是像那个世界的女族长那样傲慢的人，也不可能在复仇者拯救了她的人民之后，让他们死去。但是Steve不想争论她做这一切的动机。至少不是现在。“Well，也许他们还会这样做，”他说，“无论如何，我都要这么做。这是我们唯一的机会，这是Tony唯一的机会。”

“这是一个相当大的机会，”Clint说。

让那些束缚下地狱去吧。“除此之外我还能做什么？”他喊道，“他救了我！他现在就在医院里，因为我而瘫痪，痛苦不堪。”悲伤紧紧抓着他的胸口，勒紧他的喉咙，让他很难开口说话。“他救了我的命。我怎么能放任不管？如果我知道有机会但是没抓住，我要如何再看着他的眼睛。”

“你这话什么意思，他救了你？”Bruce说。

Steve做了个深呼吸。他之前并没有告诉他们，因为当时这已经无关紧要了。它们现在仍然不重要，不是那么重要，除了解释他那一部分糟糕的内疚。“Tony把我推开了，这就是为什么那些残骸砸中了他。原本会被砸中的是我。”

Clint低下了头。Bruce皱了皱眉。Natasha说，“如果事情真的那么发生了，这一切也不会有什么不同。我们仍然会坐在这，只不过和我们说话的会是Tony，不是你。”

“不，”Steve说，“因为我会痊愈的，而Tony不会。这就是不同之处。”他深吸一口气，瞥了Thor一眼。“再说，就算他没有那么做，错也在我。这也是为什么我必须这么做。”

“这为什么是你的错？”Natasha温柔地说。

现在是时候告诉他们真相了，是时候承认他在这整件事中所扮演的角色了。他们可能会因此讨厌他，因为他近乎导致了复仇者联盟的终结，但是他必须对他们诚实。他们为他做了那么多事，不仅仅是这一个星期，而是他们认识之后的每一天，他欠他们太多了。

“因为，”Steve坦白道，他没法发直视他们任何一个人。“我是那个到他办公室把他拉出来的人。”从良心上讲他会永远记得，记得他充满诱惑的微笑，记得他是如何将Tony的手从键盘上挪开并在每个手掌印下亲吻；他还正了正Tony领带的领结，即使领带并不是真的需要调整。“如果我没有去他办公室，没把他从工作中拉出来，那爆炸发生的时候他应该还安安全全的待在SI。只是因为我他才会在那里。”

坦白之后是长时间的沉默。然后他听见Bruce轻轻叹了口气。

“Jesus，”Clint吸了口气。

“这也是为什么我必须这么做，”Steve说。他抬起头来看他们，然后愣住了。因为他们看向他的眼神并未充满气愤或者失望，他们的眼中充满了同情，充满了怜悯。

Thor走向他，把手搭在了他的肩膀上。“错不在你，Steven。”

“他说得对，”Clint说。

“不，”Steve说道。他希望他们不要这么看着他。他们使他更难承担责任。“这就是我的错。不过我会弥补它，我会改正的。”

“所以这就是为什么你如此坚定要返回那个星球，那个有着一群疯子和魔法的星球，”Bruce说。“但是我告诉你Cap，这不是最好的计划。而且我真的不认为你现在处在一个可以做这种决定的位置。”

Thor稍稍收紧了Steve肩膀上的那只手。Steve忽视了这条警告，“你真的要在这种事上提出质疑？”

Bruce没有退缩。“是的，”他说，“我认为我的确在这么做。”

“为什么？”Steve问道，“你为什么要否认Tony的机会？”

“我的话不是这个意思，”Bruce说。他瞥了一眼Clint和Natasha，他们两个看起来都不想跳起来站到他这边。“但是你知道吗，Steve，你知道在那颗星球上对于我们来说是什么样的吗？你知道当你和Tony困在森林里时我们都经历了什么吗？因为我记得我告诉过你，但是现在我想当时你并没有仔细听。”

Steve悲伤地看着把手搭在他肩膀上的Thor。“我记得，”他说。

“不，”Bruce说。他说话很平静，没有任何挑衅意味。这让他的反对听起来反而更糟了。“我不认为你记得。”在他右边，Clint不停地点着头。Natasha只是看着Steve，她的表情没有显示出任何信息。

“我们知道发生了什么，”Bruce说，“女族长从没有对我们隐瞒什么。事实上，她在咒语被施放的当天晚上就把真相告诉了我们。你们两个当时甚至都还没醒过来，我们就已经知道女族长和她的那帮智者们做了什么。”

Steve看向一边，他不想回忆起那可怕的第一个夜晚。他躺在沙滩上醒来，看到海浪卷起那些沙子——完全的寂静。从那时起，他没有办法发出哪怕一个音节的声音，也听不见，直到咒语解除然后他听到Tony叫他的名字。

“我们当时很生气，”Bruce说，“我甚至都有点变绿了。我没怎么意识到，然后Clint把我赶出去了。”他用下巴指了指Clint，后者一本正经地点了点头。

“只要天一亮，我们就会出去，”Bruce说，“我们四个。”他停下来看了看Thor，然后又看了看Clint和Natasha，他们现在也都在看着他。他停了一会以便他们回忆起他们在森林里的那些经历。“我们找了两天，Steve。我们从未放弃过，直到Thanos的舰队来了而我们不得不停下来。但是我们一直都没有找到你们。我们甚至没有找到任何证据证明你们在那儿。没有足迹，没有营地，什么都没有，就好像你们都消失了。”

“他们用魔法把你们封闭起来了，”Thor说。

“我知道，”Steve说，“我的确记得你们告诉我了。而且在我们返回之后与女族长说话的时候，我也把这点搬了出来。所以你错了，她的确对你们撒谎了，她用魔法把我们封闭起来了。”

Bruce给了他一个疲倦的微笑。“你刚刚替我表达了我想说的话，”他说。

Steve不想听这个。“你认为他们会假装治愈Tony？然后在我们回来后它会……什么词来着……失效?”

“不，”Bruce说，“我想说魔法是不能被相信的。你和Tony就在森林里，而我们从来没有看见你们。你们被藏匿起来了。还有，Steve，魔法是可以解除的。就像你指出的那样，你自己就是活生生的证明。如果它不能解除的话，你现在还会是个聋子而Tony仍然看不见。”

“我觉得他是想说，”Clint说，“如果将来发生什么事怎么办。比如遇到Loki，或者像他一样会魔法的人。如果他们解除了咒语，那托尼最终还会变成现在这样。”

“我们不能因为那甚至不会发生的‘如果’就不这么做，”Steve坚持道。

“你愿意冒这个险吗？”Clint问道。

“更重要的一点，”Bruce说，“你究竟有没有这个权利？我知道你们两个现在在一起了，但是我不知道这是否让你有权利替Tony做这样的决定。我的意思是，这件事我们难道不应该问问他的意见吗？”

Steve已经要失去耐心了。“听着，”他说，“我明白了。你是一个科学家，你不相信魔法。我理解，我真的理解。我也不相信它，如果这么说能让你好受一些的话。但是我必须这么做，这是我们唯一的机会。”他让自己停下来喘口气，尽管这样他还是试图理解他们的固执。“Tony会为了我们任何一个人这么做。”

Clint歪了下头。“噢，兄弟，你非得说这个。”

“我本来不是必须要这么说的，”Steve说，“我以为我们是一个团队。”

“好了，够了，”Natasha说。每个人都把视线转向了她，但是她只是看着Steve。“现在再谈论这件事已经没有意义了，因为你已经下定决心了。所以告诉我们，Cap，你需要我们做什么？”

Steve从未像现在这样感激过她。因为虽然他可能不需要他们的认可，但是他确实需要他们的帮助。“谢谢你。”

Thor走近一步站在他边上。“这个计划的大部分由我来承担，”他说，“我不能让Heimdall在医院里打开彩虹桥。所以我们必须带Tony离开那儿。”

Clint睁大了眼睛。“额，他哪儿都不能去，他们说，三到六个月他哪儿都去不了。”

“不，”Steve说，“我们明天就行动，把他接出来。”

“我们当然会明天就行动，”Clint叹了口气，不过他听起来并不太担心，“好吧，我加入。”

Steve看了一眼Thor，然后他又看向另外三人。“基本上我就是需要你们打个掩护。我会进去告诉Tony我们要干什么。”

“他如果说不同意呢？”Bruce轻轻说道。

Steve忍下了已经到嘴边的反驳。“那我们就不走，”他说。他知道Tony的答案会是什么。Tony从来不会放弃，也从来不接受被击败。如果夺取胜利意味着要在山洞里造一套盔甲，那他就会把它造出来。而如果现在它意味着要让他到那个曾用魔法夺走它感官并且差点杀了他的星球去旅行一趟，他也会去做的，不会有任何犹豫。

“但是如果他说同意，”Steve继续说道，“我就需要你和Natasha让那些医院的工作人员远离我们。我们需要给Thor足够的时间让他带着Tony飞回大厦。”他看向Clint。“我需要你在昆式战机旁边等我，然后快速带我回到这里。”

“而Natasha和我，就，”Bruce说，“被捕了？”

“希望事情不会那么发展，”Steve说，“我计划让Pepper和Rhodey知道。他们应该也会在这里帮你们。”

“让他脱离供氧明智吗？”Natasha问道。

“可能不明智，”Steve说，“但是应该不会有什么问题，我们把他带回大厦，Thor带我们到阿斯加德，然后从那里直奔Ernor。之后我们就会见到女族长，这中间最多就几个小时，然后就结束了。”

Natasha看向Thor，后者点了点头。“可以做到的，”他说，“我们会抓紧时间。Tony离开那些仪器的时间不会超过必要的时间，如果他需要的话，我们会照顾他的每一个需求。”

“你们到时候打算随身带一些吗啡吗？”Bruce说。他站起来，摇了摇头。“我加入，你们知道我会加入的，但是你们要清楚我强烈反对这个计划。”他用充满感染力的眼神看着Steve。“这不只是魔法的问题，”他说，“只是这……太急了。再等一等，先看看医生是否能找到什么办法。”

“我知道他们在努力，”Steve说，“但是我们都清楚他们没有能力解决问题。除了这个，现在还没有能够治愈的办法。”

“你想过要怎么向世界上其他人解释这个吗？”Clint问道，“你知道，媒体一定会到处报道。为什么Tony Stark如此特殊？为什么不能让每个瘫痪的人都用这种方法治愈？”

Steve长长吐出一口气。“我没说它会很容易。那些都是很合情合理的问题，我同意这点。但我们到时候会处理的，现在我们需要把注意力集中到Tony身上，让他再次恢复健康。”他想到了一些新的东西然后补充道，“按我们的了解，Tony他自己会是那个想出治疗办法的人。但是如果我们不给他这个机会，我们永远不会知道。”

“放松点，Cap，”Natasha说，“你不必在我们面前为自己的做法辩解。”

“我自己都不太确定，”Steve咕哝道。

“你知道Fury一定会因此大发雷霆的，”Clint说。

“我知道，”Steve回答说。

“然后医院很有可能起诉你实施绑架。”

“他们不能起诉我。我是美国队长。”

“是的，他们的确不能，”Clint面无表情地说，“他们只会让你债务中度过十年然后毁掉你的信用评级。”

Steve选择无视他的话。“听着，伙计们，没有你们我做不到这些。我需要知道有你们在背后支持我。”

Natasha站了起来，她的眼睛闪着光。“如果到这时候你还需要问这个……”

他举起双手安抚她，“你说的对。我很抱歉，我只是……”他摇了摇头，“我不知道还能做什么。如果你们还有其他主意，我很愿意听你们说。但是现在，我们只有这一个办法。”

“我们站在你这边，”Clint说道，然后他站了起来。

“是的, ”Bruce说。

Thor又把手放回Steve肩膀上。“那就这么定了。”

Steve深吸了口气，“是啊。”

****

并不出乎意料，Pepper和Rhodey都完全同意这个计划。只有Happy Hogan一个人表示反对，他的理由和Bruce差不多。不过，他说他会竭尽所能提供帮助，这也正是Steve想要的。

在这之后他们能做的就是等待。屋顶已经为他们的到来做好了准备。Clint已经准备好了昆式战机并给它加好了油——他会在医院屋顶等Steve，那里有医疗急救直升机来来往往。每个人都知道自己的角色和应处的位置。

黑夜变得十分漫长。Steve在Tony旁边坐了很久。理论上讲，现在早就过了和队友换班的时间。他计算着Tony每次心跳之间的间隔，然后轻轻抚摸他的手臂。Tony这期间醒了两次，但是每次醒来他都没有做什么事，只是恍惚地看着天花板眨几下眼就又睡过去了。Steve没有试图跟他说话，而是就让他那么睡着。

明天这个时间一切都会不一样了，他这样告诉自己。一切都会恢复正常。

****

第二天早晨阳光明媚，但很凉爽；秋天终于来了。Steve吻了吻Tony放松的嘴唇，悲伤地想，如果他们现在不这么做，今天不这么做，那Tony下一次出门，将会是冬天。

Thor在将将十点钟的时候到了医院。到这时，Steve几乎为了能有机会和Tony说话而发狂。等待从没有像今天那么难熬，就算是那糟糕的第一天，Tony在手术室里待了那么长时间也没有让他有这种感觉。在护士把他赶出病房以进行必要的医疗工作之后，他站在了走廊里；他知道他们在尽力维持保护Tony尊严的假象，同时也确保Steve和他的宽肩膀不会碍事。过了一会儿，Baksha医生过来了，在她消失在Tony病房之前，她微笑着和Steve打了招呼。

Steve把她指给Thor看。他对她除了尊重之外没有其他，而马上要背叛她的认知像一块石头重重压在他心里。但是他相信自己在做正确的事，这是救Tony的唯一办法。

Baksha医生走后，Steve终于被允许回到病房里。Thor和他一起进来了，带着喵喵锤，穿着盔甲和斗篷，看上去仍然与周围环境格格不入。

Tony看着他们。“Hey. ”

“Hey yourself，”Steve笑着说。Tony看起来比过去几天更加警觉和冷静；他现在处在药物周期的某个时间段内，在这个时间段他会暂时远离疼痛，事实上他几乎感觉正常。晚些时候他会睡得更多一些，但是现在他相对清醒。

这很好。因为Seve想让他完全明白他们接下来要做的事。

他坐在床边的椅子上，上星期他在这椅子上可坐了不少时间。然后他把手放在新换的床单上，Tony的手迅速伸了过来，紧握着他的。Tony的胳膊没什么毛病，所以他的手依然很有力。

Steve凑过去轻轻吻了Tony一下。“我给你带了样东西，”他说。

“Yeah？”Tony看了Thor一眼，“Hey，big guy. ”

Thor阴沉地歪了歪下巴。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“嗯，我很确信，”Tony说。他又看回Steve，“你带什么了？一定要跟我说你带了咖啡。”

“我带了更好的东西，”Steve说，“一个计划。”

“关于什么的计划？”Tony的眼睛微微眯起，这是他出事以来最忙的一天。他把视线转向Thor，之后又看回Steve，好奇和对知识的渴望在他的眼中燃烧。这是他在那寥寥几次的神盾局会议上对Fury做的表情，他从没有耐心一点点听完，所以他总是中途打断然后表现得像他什么都知道的样子。

看到Tony这样的表情让Steve更加下定决心要改变这一切。Tony的聪明才智没有错，而Tony也是一个善于付出行动的人。如果强行把他那令人难以置信的天才大脑引导到一条他不会走的路上，那一定是最糟糕的犯罪。  
Steve握住他的手，把它翻过来，让手掌朝上。就像他在那个魔法星球充满危机的森林里做的那样，他认真地用指尖在Tony手掌的皮肤上写下了一个单词。

Tony猛地吸了一口气。他眼睛睁大了，一瞬间就理解了Steve的意思。“好，”他小声说。

Steve向Thor点了点头。“我们觉得这个计划可行，”他说。

Tony没有看Thor，就只是盯着他。“会吗？”

“没有理由不可行，”他指出，“他们之前救过我们一次。”

希望从Tony的眼底升起，而后迅速被泪水吞没。他的胸口快速地起伏着，努力不让自己哭出来。“什么时候？”他小声问道。

“今天，”Steve说，“只要你准备好了。我想先告诉你。”

Tony点了点头，他艰难地吞咽了一下。“Yes. God. Do it. ”

“当然，我们不能在这里打开彩虹桥，”Steve轻轻的说，“我们必须带你离开医院。Thor会带着你飞到大厦顶层。”

Tony审视着Thor，就好像这是他第一次见他。他再次点了点头，“好。”

“这不会是个最舒服的的旅行，”Steve说，“为此我很抱歉。”

“我不在乎，”Tony狠狠地说，他又一次紧紧攥住了Steve的手，“你觉得我现在会关心飞头等舱吗？”

“我猜不会，”Steve淡淡一笑，“那好。让我通知其他人，确保他们已经就位。”

“他们在这？”Tony问道。

Steve点了点头。“他们都在这儿，他们知道要做什么。”

Tony用鼻子深深吸了口气。他仰起头，眨了眨眼忍住泪水。他一团糟，需要洗个澡，刮个胡子，他只穿了一件廉价的病号服，然而Steve很少看到他像这样掌控局面。”那我们走吧，”他说。

Tony的手在Steve的手里扭了扭。他没有打断眼神交流，而是在Steve的皮肤上描摹出刚才Steve在他手掌里写下的词。

Magic


	4. Chapter 4

当他们把Tony从他床边的各种管子和监视器中解救出来时，他一直很安静。Steve拔下了导尿管，虽然Tony羞耻地闭上了眼睛，把脸转了过去，但他并没有退缩。

最后剩下的一条输液管被拔下来了，Thor俯下身把Tony抱了起来。Tony喘息着，努力在被抬高所导致的突如其来的疼痛中保持安静。

就这样，他们现在已经没有机会走回头路了。从现在起他们所做的每个动作都会加重Tony的伤势。他们没有其他选择只能向前走，希望并祈祷魔法可以做到科学做不到的事。

“我们必须要快一点儿，”Thor说。

警报很快就会在护士站响起，警告他们病人已经与心脏监听失去连接。Steve打开房门把头探了出去——他看到了他想看到的。护士站旁边，Bruce Banner和James Rhodes正在那里站着，形成了一道物理屏障，阻止任何人接近Tony的病房。

“好，”Steve说道，他转过身。

Thor就站在他的正后方。他的怀里抱着Tony，他的手臂很强壮也很可靠。

看着别人抱着自己的爱人，绝望的情绪涌上Steve心头，他的喉咙紧缩着。

这不应该是这样的。

别人不应该抱着Tony。也许在他伤害了Tony之后他就已经丧失了这项权利，但是就算事实如此，他也没有办法让自己相信。这是他的错误，这负担应该由他承担。当然，他从来不认为Tony是个负担，他知道Thor也没有这么认为。不过，看到Tony这么无助地、孤零零地躺在别人怀里，他还是感到非常烦恼。

在Steve看来，Tony显然处在痛苦之中，只不过他在尽力不让自己表现出来。他的胸口起伏着，手抓着Thor的胸甲，但是下半身一动不动。病号服比较短，足以露出他大部分的腿，它们看起来和之前没有什么不同，没有明显迹象表明他不能再使用它们了。然而他再也踢不出去了，再也挪动不了它们。

“我准备好了，”Thor说，他误解了Steve犹豫的原因。

Steve强迫自己记住他现在所处的地方和正在做的事。“好，”他说，“走吧。”

他迈步进入走廊。在他后方，医院工作人员的喊声响了起来。Steve甚至都没有转身，他只是一直向前走，给Thor带路。

Natasha待在走廊尽头的候诊室里。这里的窗户已经大开，给Thor提供了所需的出口。她在见到Tony时脸色变得很苍白，但是什么也没说。

Thor一只脚踏在窗框上。“快走，”他对Steve说，“我们一会儿见。”

Steve点了点头，但是他没法让自己动起来，他只是双眼盯着Tony。所以是Natasha急急忙忙走到电梯前，手掌按下了上行键。

电梯门立马开了，他们在行动之前就已经故意让电梯停在了这个楼层。Steve下意识转头去看开启的电梯门；等他转回头来时，Thor和Tony已经离开了，只能看见空中飘扬的红色披风。

他身后的喊声更响了，医院安保人员即将到达。“Cap，你必须得走了，”Natasha提醒道。

Steve冲进了电梯。

Clint和昆式战机正在房顶等着他。他的脚一踏上战机的斜坡，斜坡就开始收回，然后起飞。

“成功了吗？”Clint的声音从驾驶位传来。

“是的，”Steve说，“我们做到了。”

***

昆式战机降落在大厦顶部的停机坪上。他跟Clint道了谢，在斜坡刚刚降下足以他出去的空间时就跳下了战机。

Thor正在弧形拆甲台边上等着他——在这里，只需要简单几步就可以让钢铁侠再次变回Tony Stark。他的表情很严肃，并且充满疑虑。“我想说这恐怕不是明智之举。”

很明显，即使是像从医院到大厦这么短距离的旅行也会对Tony造成伤害。他双眼紧闭，脸白的像床单。他在呼吸中发出一种痛苦的呜咽声，这让Steve怀疑他是在用所有的意志力让自己别叫出来。

内疚感在他的胸口肆虐，那种刺痛的感觉几乎就是真实的疼痛。他讨厌这样，讨厌为了救Tony而不得不伤害他。但是他现在除了继续实施计划之外做不了任何事。他们现在走的太远，已经没有回旋余地了。“计划继续，”他回答道。他犹豫了一会儿，随后补充道，“我们现在没有别的选择。”

Thor只是点了点头，没有提出任何异议。

Steve走近而后说道：“Hey，Tony，我在这里。”这种情况下他甚至都不能确定Tony能不能听见他的话，但是这值得一试。“It’s okay.”

当Thor轻轻把Tony抱到Steve怀里时，他的眼睛突然睁开了。但是他一直没有看Steve，或者Thor，或者其他任何东西——Steve很确定。他的眼睛因疼痛而呆滞，目光无神。可怕地说，这就好像那个时候又回来了，就好像他们已经在Ernor而Tony又一次丧失了视力。

这真的很讽刺。他曾经以为，他绝对不会再去那个让他和Tony遭受如此苦难的星球。但此时此刻，他满脑子想的只是他们能多快回到那里。

“It’s okay，”Steve再次说道，“再多坚持一会儿。”

他抬头看着Thor，Thor手里正拿着他们提前留在这里的那件过大的外套，等待着这一刻。外边的温度很冷，但除此之外，Steve还知道，如果他让Tony只穿着一件病号服就到外星球去，他就再也不会原谅他了。

他们协力把Tony裹进外套。这并不容易，Tony中途大喊出声，用一只手拍打着他。“Steve！”

“我在这儿，”Steve说，“我在这儿，Tony。It’s okay.”

Tony因疼痛而充满雾气的眼睛渐渐清明起来。他抬头看着Steve，然后又看了看他们周围的天空。“什么？我们在……?”

“我们在楼顶，”Steve说。他转了个身，让Tony能够看到大厦更高的楼层在他们身后升起。“我们现在准备去阿斯加德。”

“阿斯加德，”Tony重复道。他轻声呻吟着，低沉的声音从喉咙里传出来；他又一次闭上了眼睛。

Steve抬头看向Thor，“我们得出发了。”

Thor点了点头，向他走过来。他用一只手臂搂住Steve的腰，然后不安地瞥了Tony一眼。“你以前已经经历过了。你知道，这可不是个很友好的旅行方式。”

是的，他知道。Tony也清楚，但是他不会让这个挡他的路。在他们告知他计划的时候，他就已经说了“好”，而这才是最重要的。

“我们一定没问题，”Steve说。他必须要相信这点，因为其他任何可能都是不能被接受的。他上半身向后倾斜，让Tony的脑袋可以靠着他的胸口，然后他收紧了手臂。“尽管去做。”

Thor把喵喵锤举向空中，“听到了吗，Heimdall！”Thor呼喊着，“打开彩虹桥。”

一阵白光包裹了他。他全身感到一种巨大的压力，但奇怪的是，这种压力感觉上并不是由于移动造成的；他感觉自己好像只是站着一动不动。之后压力消失，周围的光芒散去，他发现自己已经站在了彩虹桥上，身处于阿斯加德的中心。  
他低头看了看。Tony还在他的怀里，他的眼睛闭着，睫毛湿漉漉的被泪水打湿。

“Hail，Odinson. ”Heimdall用他深沉的声音说道。

Thor向他点了点头，之后他看向Steve和Tony。“我们不能在这儿停留，”他说，“我父亲可能没有Heimdall那样的视力，但没有什么在王国内发生的事是他不知道的。”

“我明白了，”Steve说。在第一次传送之后就立马进行二次传送不会怎么令人愉悦，但是他们必须克服这点。拖得越久，从长远来看，对Tony越不利。所以最好的选择就是尽快去做。

“You have my thanks，Heimdall，”Thor说，“现在来完成我们的旅行吧。我可能要过一段时间才能再次呼唤你。我想我们在到达目的地之后会需要一些时间休息。”

Heimdall点了下头，当然他的头只是稍微倾斜了一下。

Steve做好了准备。压力和光的轰鸣声回来了。谢天谢地，它并没有比刚才那次传送持续更长时间。当一切平息下来，而他又能看清楚时，他发现自己站在被白雪覆盖的山坡上。他的正前方是城堡的许多塔楼和拱形桥；在他的后面和左侧，森林里的树木高高耸立在地平线之上。在冬季的紧握下，整个森林变得雪白，结了冰，但这一片银装素裹的美丽景象并没有丝毫减弱它给人带来的不详之感。

他们做到了，他们来到了Ernor。

然而，他们现在所处的位置还不是最终目的地。周围传来嘈杂的声音，而Steve几乎没有足够的时间环视四周。“不许动，待在原地！”

他迅速单膝着地，上身尽力俯身护住Tony。Tony在他怀里，没有察觉他们的到来，他脸色惨白，身体不住的颤抖着。

“没事了，”Steve低声说，“我们做到了，我们已经到这儿了。”

“等一下，”Thor喊道。他似乎完全没有受到影响，完全不担心那些人因为他们的突然出现而表现出的敌对反应。“我是Thor Odinson，阿斯加德的王子。我曾到过此处，我确定你们一定还记得。”

城堡守卫停下来了；他们每个人都把武器对准了Thor和Steve。他们穿着和四个月前相同的制服。当时是初秋，现在显然已经是冬天了。城堡本身看起来一成不变，苍白的石头像往常一样经久不衰。Steve现在所处的地方曾经是一片倾斜的草地，沿斜坡向下是平坦的地面。在这里，他当时最后一眼看到的是被Thanos的猛烈攻击烧得焦黑的土地。现在不可能透过雪层看到下面，但是他敢打赌那下面还没有长出草。

“你们在这里做什么？”其中一个守卫问道。他的袖子上有一个表明他军官身份的徽章。“你们怎么到这来的？”

“我带了两个中庭最棒的战士来，”Thor说，“他们其中一个受了很严重的伤。”

所有目光都投向了Tony。Steve又往前弓了点身子，就好像他这么做可以为Tony抵挡住那些好奇的目光。

“这没法解释你们为什么在这儿？”军官坚持道。

“我们要和你们族长见面，”Thor说道。他们周围的那些守卫因为他们无礼的要求而愤怒；其中有几人握紧了他们手中的武器。

Thor无视了其他人，他注视着军官。他的头发和披风在风中飘扬着，身着战斗时的盔甲，手持雷神锤，他身上每一寸看起来都是一个王子。他以一个十分蔑视的姿态注视着拒绝他要求的卫兵。

“我们曾经从Thanos那个疯狂的泰坦人手里拯救了你们这个世界，”Thor声明道，“而现在我们到这里来是为了寻求你们的帮助。”

***

城堡的内部没有什么变化。房顶仍旧是拱形的，地面还是瓷砖的。卫兵带着他们穿过更为安静的大厅，避开了那些人很多的糟糕的区域，但是周围依旧有人在。所有人都惊呆了，当他们看到三个陌生人和护送他们的守卫时，本就睁得很大的眼睛睁得更大了。

Steve转移了视线，让自己专注于Tony。之前他在这里时，除了和女族长的顾问以及被赋予任务帮助复仇者保护这个世界的军队的高级军官之外，他没有和任何人进行过多的交流。事实上，除了如何抵御攻击之外，他对Ernor这个星球几乎一无所知。

好吧，他也清楚些森林的事。

“Tony，”他轻轻地说，“看看，Tony。看看我们在哪儿。”

他并没有真的想得到一个回应，但出乎意料的是，Tony睁开了眼睛。他的目光扫过周围，看向所有事物但同时也什么都没有看到。他的身体还在发抖。“Steve？”

“我们到了，”Steve安慰道。他抓紧了Tony的肩膀，把他稍微支撑起来一点儿，以缓解他紧张的呼吸。“不会太久的。”

守卫把他们带进了一个圆形的电梯；它也是铺了瓷砖的，但不是城堡墙壁上的那种。当电梯开始爬升，Tony抓住了Steve的衬衫。他的两个手指勾着纽扣，攥紧了那块布料。“No，”他请求道，“我不能，Steve。”他看了其中一个守卫一眼，又看向Steve，“我不能回到那里去，求你了。”

Steve非常希望自己脸上没有显露出那些话对他有多大的伤害。他当然知道Tony还会做噩梦，梦到他们在森林里遭受的磨难，就像他一样。但是他并没有意识到，Tony在现在这种极度虚弱和痛苦的情况下，到这儿来会让那些噩梦变得更加逼真，如同现实。

“我们不到森林里去，”他微笑着说，试图让自己的话更具鼓励性，“我们要帮助你，Tony，我们要让你变得更好。”

“我不想……”Tony叹了口气。他突然哭出来了，脸上显出痛苦的表情，手紧抓着Steve的衬衫。

城堡守卫们——一共三个人，都很年轻也很强壮——不自在地扭了扭。Steve两条胳膊都闲不出来，他不知道能做什么。最后是Thor走近，轻轻把Tony的头发捋到后面，他的动作很轻，这让Steve因为突然涌上的情感而喉咙发紧。“再坚持一会儿，”Thor说道，他的声音很轻柔，“你能做到的，钢铁侠。”

Tony因为他的话平静下来。“我不是，”他低声说。他注视着电梯的天花板，过去一周的恐惧在他的眼中闪烁，“我再也不是他了。”

“你会是的，”Steve向他保证道，“只需要再坚持一会儿。”

Tony的嘴唇动了，但是没有发出声音。Steve很确定他又说了那句话：我不是。

电梯停下来了。其中一个守卫先走了出去，Thor紧随其后，然后是抱着Tony的Steve，最后是两个守卫。

Steve记得这些走廊，它们就在城堡里女族长居住的区域。她宽敞的生活区就在这里，同时这儿还有许多图书馆、音乐室、会见其他来访者的会客室以及为那些符合她标准的少数人准备的优雅客房。

复仇者四个月前就是被安置在了城堡的这一侧。他和Tony就是站在这些宽敞的走廊里，为了他们到这里来的必要性争论不休。现在回想起来，Steve觉得他可能永远也不会知道究竟是什么改变了事情的走向，是什么让女族长决定介入并采取行动。

讽刺的是，如果没有她的介入，他和Tony可能仍然在围着对方绕圈子，互相指责，最终在丑陋的字眼间筑起一道墙。所以，虽然他不赞成她的做法，但他内心的一部分会永远感谢她的咒语，感谢那些森林里的危险跋涉。如果没有那些事，他永远都不会发现Tony对他有多重要，永远也意识不到他慌乱的敌意掩盖了更深层的信任和爱意。

忠诚的管家沿着走廊快速向他们小跑过来；他黑金的肩带显示了他的身份。他在距他们还有一段距离的地方停下了，看上去莫名的慌乱。“他们告诉我你们会过来。”

“我们必须和族长谈谈，”Thor说。

“她现在正在会见客人，my lord，”管家说。和其他Ernor人一样，他长得又细又高，而且对Thor和阿斯加德表现出极度的尊重。

Steve看了看这个人，他还记得他的脸，但是名字已经忘了。“那就需要你们去打扰她一下了，”他说。

管家睁大了眼睛。“我们不会这么做的，”他喘着气说。

Thor目不转睛地盯着他。“你还记得我们吗？”他问道。

“我记得，my lord。”管家说。他用力吞咽了一下，瞥了一眼Steve，又看了看Tony。他稍微皱了下眉头，然后又看向Thor。

“那你应该记得是我们在对抗泰坦人的战斗中扭转了战局，”Thor说，“即使那天我们减损了人员。”他的表情并没有真正改变，但他的不满是毫无疑问的。“现在，去叫你们族长。”

“我很抱歉，my lord，”管家说，他紧张地用手抚摸着腰带，“但是我们不能。”

“You know what? It’s fine, ”Steve说，“我们不需要她。我们只需要她手下的魔法师，或者说她手下那帮圣贤，不管他们被称作什么，有他们就行。”

“忠诚的智者们只为族长的利益行动，”管家回答道，“他们不会见你们，除非得到指令。”

“那就让她来！”Thor怒气冲冲地说。他稍稍拿高了雷神锤；管家和三个守卫的视线立刻移到了锤子上。虽然他们没有因为Thor和他的锤子做出明显的移动，但他们显然处于紧张状态。“或者我去，你不会喜欢我的方法的。”

“Steve，”Tony的声音微弱得几乎听不见。他缠在Steve衬衫上的手收紧了。

“It's okay，”Steve安抚着他。“It's okay. ”他抬起头看向管家。“Please，”他轻声说道。

管家犹豫了，显然不知道要怎么办才好。现在帮他们是违背规则的，但是Steve还是祈祷他能够做正确的事。

如果他不提供帮助，他真的就不知道要做什么了。

最后管家低下了头。“好吧，”他说，“我会尽力，你们跟我来吧。”

史蒂夫的肩膀放松下来。他沿着走廊，跟随那些护送的人（现在又多了一个），走向女族长的私人会客厅。

“我们成功了，”他对Tony说，“就快成功了。”

Tony什么也没说。他目不转睛地望着上方，脸色在身上黑色外套的映衬下显得很苍白，眼神呆滞。他又开始发抖了。

“我们就快成功了，”Steve低声说。

***

女族长的住处没有变化，Steve已经预料到了。让他措手不及的是，当他踏进她的私人会客厅时，突然爆发出的愤怒和厌恶。

就是在这个房间里，他被那个魔咒伏击了。他没有预料到它的到来，甚至没有猜到那晚她邀请他到会客室意味着什么。他吃完饭就来了，不知道会发生什么事，也从来没有怀疑过会有什么阴谋。

他记得自己当时看到Tony也在这里有多惊讶。那天之前，他还不知道女族长会放低身份去和除了Thor和他之外的复仇者说话，毕竟Thor有着阿斯加德王室的身份，而他是复仇者联盟的领导者。但是那天晚上，她跟Tony和他都进行了谈话，指责他们没完没了的争吵，然后又宣布她用魔法研究了他们的未来。

“我手下的智者们十分确定地告诉我，他们在你们两个身上看到了巨大的潜力。不仅仅是在你们的队伍里，更是在你们两个之间。”

事实证明，那个预测是正确的，只不过他们在经历了四天地狱般的逃亡之后才发现。这四天的经历让他永远不会原谅这些人，不管现在他们会为Tony做什么。

女族长本人，Ernor的统治者，坐在一张高高的椅子上。这张椅子太华丽了，简直可以作为第二个王座，这当然是重点。虽然只有少数享有特权的人才能获准进入这些私人房间，但即使是那些获得这种难得的恩惠的人，也需要一个视觉提醒，提醒他们是在和谁说话，以便他们记住自己的位置。

她看起来不太高兴。“我没想到还能再次见到你们，”她冷冷地说。她的视线掠过他们；就算看到Tony躺在Steve的怀里让她有什么感受，她也不会让它显现在脸上。

“我也没想到自己会回到这里，”Steve承认道。

“我们两个世界之间的连接已经被封锁了，”她对Thor说。

“它已经再次被打开了，”Thor回答说。

她抬了抬下巴。“我知道了。那么你们回到这里是为了什么，是什么那么重要，让我的管家在被迫把我从会见中叫过来之后，丢脸地辞职了？”

“我们需要你们的治愈魔法，”Thor说，“中庭最优秀的战士之一倒下了。”

女族长的眼睛稍微眯了起来，“我一直知道阿斯加德是一个充满神奇魔法的国度。”

“的确如此，”Thor说，“但是我们已经到这里来了。”

Steve准备去乞求她。他上次见她时没有丝毫掩饰他对她所做作为的愤怒。他当时告诉她复仇者不会再来帮助她和她的子民，而后又说回到阿斯加德之后Thor会永远关闭连接这里和阿斯加德的通道。她那时没有在乎他充满正义的怒气，但是听到阿斯加德的确让她感到不快了。

现在通道被再次打开，这足以安抚她吗？或者说她需要Steve自己先表示出谦卑来？她没有看到她对他们的所作所为有什么错误，这个事实他一直都没跟Tony说过。现在，他们回来请求她的帮助，而距离他们大胆宣称自己永远不会回来仅仅过去了四个月。

女族长盯着他看了好久，然后她又看向Tony。微光在她的眼中闪烁，她点了点头。她用一只手指了指；长指甲上镶着华丽的宝石。“把他放下。”

Steve跟随着她的目光，看到了靠在墙边的长长的沙发。就像这房间里的大部分家具一样，它套着华丽的红色织物。它看起来很舒服，这正是他希望的，因为如果他不得不把Tony放下，至少他能让他躺在什么软的东西上。

他不想把Tony放下来。虽然这很蠢，但他有一种奇怪的感觉，他觉得只有他的手臂才能保证Tony的安全。这很荒谬，毫无根据，他们在这里不像有任何危险的样子。

不过，上次他也是认为他们在这里很安全，但是看看之后都发生了什么。

他没有选择。如果他想让Tony被治愈，他就必须这样做。他走向沙发，慢慢地，小心地走着。当Steve弯下腰把他放在沙发上时，Tony睁开了眼睛，剧烈地喘息着。那件黑色的大衣开了，露出了医院的长袍和他光裸的腿。“Steve？”

“没事儿，”Steve跟他说，“我在这儿。”他让大衣盖住Tony的腿，尽力保护他的自尊。他小心地坐在沙发边缘，然后拉着Tony的手，握在两手之间。“我在这儿。”

Tony的视线略过天花板。“什……？Steve？”

女族长走近了。她看了Steve一眼，显然是想让他让开，但他拒绝让步。他现在不会离开托尼，尤其是不会在他们离实现目标如此之近的时候。

“Steven，”Thor轻轻说道。

Steve无视了他的提醒，没有动。他决意如此。

女族长明显很不高兴，她站在了他旁边。在房间的边缘，那些恪尽职守站在阴影之中的守卫们的注意力都集中到了这边，因为他们的统治者站的离这些无理的陌生人太近了。

女族长盯着Tony看了很长时间。然后她俯下身，在他脸的上方伸开她粗糙的手指。她的眼中再次闪过微光。

“You，”Tony喘着气说道。

女族长的脑袋晃动了一下，她的手紧握成拳头。现在她的不悦几乎变成了愤怒。

Tony盯着她。他呼吸沉重，脸色苍白，痛苦不堪——但是愤怒在他的眼中燃烧。“You，”他再一次说道，“you bitch. ”

女族长发出一声极不高兴的短促的声音。她往后退了退，转向Thor。”这是不能容忍的。”

“他因为疼痛精神错乱了，”Thor说，“他没法为他自己的话负责。”

“我知道……我在说什么，”Tony咬紧牙关说。他用充满厌恶的眼神注视着女族长，然后紧握住Steve的手呻吟出声。

Steve不知道Tony的反应是应该令他高兴还是害怕。女族长还没有正式表示她会帮助他们，她可能会以此为借口拒绝提供帮助。然而，Steve没法控制自己想笑出来的冲动，因为这真的太有趣了，以一种可怕的方式，这种黑色幽默因为那种它不应该这么有趣的认知变得更加好笑了。只有Tony Stark可以躺在这里，在自己脊柱受伤，急需魔法治愈的档口，侮辱本该帮助他的人。

这对Steve来说也是一个巨大的解脱，当然他永远也不会承认。在过去的一周里，Tony大部分时间都因为那些大剂量的止痛药昏昏沉沉。而当他清醒时，他身体虚弱，疼痛难忍。Steve知道Tony的思想没有受到他所忍受的痛苦的影响，他仍然在那里，仍然在战斗，这让他感觉非常好。

女族长看向Steve。“他这样是你造成的，”她说。

Steve点了点头，刚才想到的所有的那些好笑的事迅速被他抛到脑后。“是的。”

她嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，“和之前魔法预测的一样。”

只是因为她还没有说她会帮忙，Steve才没有生气地反驳。让他这样等是她对他小小的报复，她会不惜一切代价榨干他的耐心。

尽管如此，他可能还是说了些什么。他可能已经忘记了小心谨慎，并提醒她她亏欠了他和Tony多少。就在他觉得这真的有可能会变成一场灾难的时候，Thor开口了。

“我们需要一个答案，族长，”Thor说，“你能否帮助钢铁之人？还是我们必须要到其他地方寻求帮助。”

她对“需要”这个词很生气，但她径直面对着Thor的视线。“我已经用咒语看清他的伤了。很严重，但是可以被治愈。”

Steve用尽全力才没有让自己对她的话做出太大反应。他让自己保持平静，而不是兴奋的跳起来或者解脱般的放松下来，就只是抬头看着她。他充分意识到她很可能会从他的眼睛里看到他的真实情感，但是就算那样他也不在乎了。让她看吧，让她知道这对他有多么重要。如果她能看到圣贤们对他和Tony的预测有多准确，也许会对他有所帮助。“那么，你会帮忙吗？”

女族长点了点头，“会的。”

他再也忍不住了。他发出一声短暂的充满宽慰、希望和感激的声音。他热泪盈眶，为了不让她看见，他迅速别过头去，尽管他知道已经太迟了。

“谢谢你，”他轻声说，“谢谢你。”

“我感谢你，”Thor郑重的说。

Steve仰起头，收住眼中的泪水。他的脸上挂着微笑，“Tony，你听到了吗？”

Tony没有听见，这一点显而易见。他脸色很难看，又开始发抖了；他双眼紧闭，忍受着痛苦。Steve松开了他的手，抚上他的侧脸。“Tony？”

“起来吧，”女族长说，“你得站在旁边。”

Steve看向女族长，他很困惑。“你要……？”

女族长歪着头俯视他，比以往更加傲慢。“你认为我是靠运气当上这里的统治者的吗？”她厉声说，“我是那个在你们从森林回来后治愈他的人。我非常了解这副身体，现在，站在一边，队长。”

Steve盯着她看，他有一种想要当着她的面笑出来的冲动。她什么都不了解。她不了解Tony。她不知道Tony嘴唇尝起来的味道也不知道他皮肤的触感。她不知道Tony在噩梦醒来之后是如何颤抖的，他的呼吸又快又热，心脏快速且缺乏规律地跳动。她不知道Tony有时是如何努力获得呼吸的，一只手压在胸前的反应堆上，肩膀向后仰，努力扩展自己的胸腔，让他容量减少的肺部更容易发挥功能。她不知道Tony在很高兴的时候脸上的笑容是什么样子的，笑纹在他的眼睛周围皱起，长长的睫毛在他的颧骨上投下阴影。她也不知道Tony的双手，当那双手在Steve身上描摹时，是那么灵活，那么坚定和强壮，那么美丽。

但是她是现在唯一可以救Tony的人。所以Steve没有和她争论。他只是站了起来，开口问道，“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

女族长用尖锐的目光看着他，然后在看到他的真挚时放松下来。“没有什么你能做的，”她说，“现在，保持安静。”

Steve到Thor身边站定。他的双手在背后扣住，双脚分开，上身挺直。他那时只是个士兵，等待长官的命令进行下一步行动。

女族长的手在Tony身体上方伸展开。Steve不知道要期盼些什么。一些精心设计的手势，也许，或者一些吟诵。使他聋哑的咒语只需要一个词就能实现，但这无疑是一项更困难的任务，这任务需要……更多的东西。

然而最终证明，一切都很简单。她闭上眼睛，用母语说了几句听不懂的话。一阵明亮的蓝光包裹住了Tony，光芒相当刺眼，让人目眩。

然后光芒消失了。女族长放低双手走到一边，“已经完成了，”她说。

Tony仍旧躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛。虽然有一段距离，但是Steve仍然可以看出他现在很安详。痛苦的表情从他的脸上消失了，他的气色正在恢复。他的整个身体都处在很放松的状态，不是因为用药过量而导致的无意识，而是真正的可以令他休息的睡眠。

“他……？”Steve看了看女族长，然后再一次走近站到Tony旁边。他所需要的仅仅是她离开时为他创造的空间。

“他现在睡着了，”她回答道，“这是深度治疗所必须的结果，你之前亲身经历过。”

他点了点头。他不记得自己从森林被救回来后是怎么被治好的。他当时失血过多，周围的世界都变得很模糊。他在救了他和Tony的飞船上晕倒了，之后的事就回想不起来了，直到他醒来发现自己已经被治愈，而Tony在他床边的椅子上睡着了，显然没能在他熟睡时守好夜。直到今天他也不知道自己从获救到醒来花了多久，因为之前这并不重要。

“他会睡多久？”Steve急切地问道，他低下身让自己一边的膝盖靠在沙发边缘。他抚平了Tony的头发，然后就不知道要做什么了。

“几个小时，”女族长说。她从他们身边离开，走向那个她刚才坐着的高高的椅子。“房间已经为你们准备好了。当然，你们想在这里待多长时间都可以。Ernor非常荣幸能够再次邀请到阿斯加德的王子和复仇者作为客人。”

那个站在门边的守卫冲他们走了过来，准备护送他们离开。Steve站直了身体，眼睛正视前方。他敬了个礼，“谢谢你，”他说。

女族长发出了一声意味不明的声音，但是很明显她被取悦到了；虽然她并不了解地球的风俗习惯，但是当她看到这个动作时，还是清晰地看出了蕴含其中的尊重。

“跟我来，”守卫说，“我会带你们到房间去。”

他所希望的事情已经完成了，Steve弯下腰抱起Tony，离开了会客室。

***

守卫带他们来到的住所非常熟悉。事实上，五秒之内，Steve就确定这就是上次他们住的地方。这里和女族长的私人会客室在城堡的同一侧，房间很大也很奢华，摆满了客人可能需要的每一件物品。

他不知道女族长这样安排是要传达什么信息，她本可以对他们说一切都被原谅了，Steve、复仇者和整个地球都再次被授予了贵宾的地位。或者她可能想让他们记住上次在这里发生的事情，巧妙地提醒他们，如果他们继续让她不高兴，她可以随时取消他们的特权。想确切知道她的意思是不可能的，不过Steve待在这里很开心。

在他的请求下，Thor离开了房间，去看看城堡里能不能发现点儿人们对他们回来的普遍看法。在他们弄清楚了是不是所有人都知道他们用封锁这个世界来威胁女族长之后，Steve觉得他们最好低调一点。在经历了上周发生的一切之后，他最不希望看到的就是某个普通公民为了他们领袖所受的不公进行报复。他还要求Thor确定，自Thanos袭击以来，人们在恢复工作方面取得了多大进展；如果需要，他们三人可以加入并提供帮助，以此表达他们对女族长所做的一切的感激之情。

等待Tony醒来是件痛苦的事。第一个小时很快过去了，史蒂夫利用东道主的慷慨，给托尼泡了澡，洗了头发，这对条件有限的医院来说是没有的。他用一把直剃刀剃掉了Tony脸上多余的胡茬，给Tony穿上了与他们上次来时相似的宽松的衣服。他确保Tony能够舒服地躺在床上，一条毯子拉到胸前。

在这一切忙完之后，剩下的就只有等待。

这是可怕而漫长的一个星期，他没有怎么睡觉，所以他不得不积极地克制住想要坐在那把相当不舒服的椅子上小憩一下的冲动。Tony醒来的时候他必须在这，他必须得保持清醒。

他来回踱步。他小跑到一个合适的位置，俯下身做俯卧撑——所有那些不需要器械的轻型运动他都做了个遍。他吃了一些已经摆好的食物，但吃得不多。他又踱了几步，迈着大步穿过房间，最后他抬起头，看到Tony正在悠悠转醒。

迅速地，他走到床边。他感到浑身发抖，虚弱得出奇，就好像时光倒流，让他回到了血清前的状态。他的力气耗尽了，他瘫坐在床沿上，再也走不动了。

平日里，Tony醒的很慢，他拒绝彻底醒过来直到他别无选择。他会躺在那，枕着枕头皱眉，长吁短叹。等他最终愿意睁开眼皮时，他会目光放空地看着周围，直到清醒的头脑强迫他承认自己已经醒了。

不过现在可跟平日里不一样。

Tony睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛立刻变得清晰而专注。他的脑袋左右动了动，然后他看见了Steve。

“Hey，”Steve说。他身体的每根神经都因为希望紧绷着，因为他需要知道这咒语是否产生了作用，Tony是否一切都好……

“Hey，”Tony说。他在毯子下面挪了挪身体，一只手抬了起来，然后另一只手把毯子往胸口下推了推。

Steve屏住了呼吸。

Tony现在正在用那种充满困惑和猜疑的眼神看着他。“Steve？”

“Yeah，”Steve说。他能感觉到自己脸上开始露出笑容，他的心还在狂跳。但是一切都好起来了，咒语已经发挥了作用。他还没有证据，但是他已经不需要了。他知道，魔法成功了。

他坚信这点。

Tony低头看了看自己，然后环顾四周，视线经过Steve望向他们所住的房间。他皱起了眉头，显然认出了这里，但是不知道怎么回事。“这是什么？”

他动作十分流畅地坐了起来，仍然环顾着周围。“我们在……?”

他的话说到一半突然停下了。他低头看了看自己，看着自己现在的坐姿，这个姿势他在昨天是不可能做到的。记忆涌上心头，他的眼睛睁得大大的。“Oh my God. ”

是真的，咒语发挥了作用。这一切真的发生了。Steve得以放下心来。那纯粹的、全然的喜悦给他带来了一种激动，使他笑得合不拢嘴。

“What did you do？”Tony喘息着说。他一只手颤抖地放在大腿上，使劲地吸气，然后紧紧地抓住自己的腿。“Oh my God，what did you do？”


End file.
